


Creator and Creation

by Burrahobbit



Series: Burra’s Kinktober 2018 [18]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor’s All Smooth(tm) down there, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Robot Kink, Wire Play, Xenophilia, i think this counts???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: [ Kinktober day 18: xenophilia ]It should surprise no one that the man who invented androids has a thing for them.





	Creator and Creation

**Author's Note:**

> Two days behind......... woof

It should surprise no one that the man who invented androids has a thing for them.

Still, if he’s being honest, Connor is a bit taken aback with how enthusiastically Elijah responds to his request that Elijah play with his wires.

Neither of them has ever done something like it, but the man seems confident and excited in equal measure.

Elijah is lying beneath him, undressed and warm to Connor’s touch.

His own skin has already been deactivated, his creator admiring the perfect white chassis uncovered.

Their lips meet, slow and relaxed. The man presses against the panel in Connor’s neck, and Connor shivers in anticipation. His fingers sit at the edge of the open panel, making no move to go further yet.

“Patience, my dear,” Elijah coos.

Connor makes a noise of discontentment, but makes no plea for Elijah to hurry up.

Instead, his hands explore Elijah’s body, feeling the expanse of skin available. Elijah’s breathing stutters as Connor’s hand strokes his dick.

“You make a pretty compelling argument,” Elijah says with a smile.

Fingers push into Connor’s open panel, brushing against the wiring inside. Connor’s LED blinks as he moans, moving his head so his neck is laid bare for him.

Elijah carefully pulls out one of the wires.

An electric pulse runs through Connor as the wire is pushed back into its port, his body simulating it as pleasure.

He continues playing with the wires inside Connor’s neck, making sure to avoid pulling out anything vital. Connor’s moans turn loud and breathy as each wire gets tugged on and played with.

“You look absolutely gorgeous,” Elijah says with a smirk.

His fingers land on a particularly large bundle of wires, and he pulls on them just hard enough to make Connor gasp.

“I made androids piece by piece-“ Elijah yanks out one of his wires. “And now I’m taking you apart in just the same way. There’s a romantic sort of beauty in that.”

“E-Elijah,” Connor says.

The wire is thrust in and out of its port, making Connor’s LED flicker yellow as he shouts with pleasure.

His hands grip the sheets on either side of Elijah’s body, grip shaky as electric currents course through him. 

“Can you come like this?”

Connor blinks, processing the question and attempting to think of a response.

“I- I don’t know. I feel... _something.”_

“I suppose we’ll find out.”

Elijah’s hand moves deeper inside, feeling the wires brush against his fingertips.

His other hand moves to the large panel at front of Connor’s chest, eyes looking up at the android.

“May I?”

Connor nods, watching as Elijah’s fingers press the panel inwards and to the side.

Elijah sticks that hand into the mess of wiring and Thirium tubing, making Connor moan and roll his body towards the hand.

“Please, Elijah-“

He wraps a hand around the closest wire, watching as Connor reacts beautifully to his every touch.

Cleaning fluid is dripping out of Connor’s mouth like drool, his eyes glasses over.

His pubic mound rubs against Elijah’s cock, and Elijah breaths softly at the sensation.

But he’s not after his own orgasm right now. Connor falling to pieces in his hands is the only thing he’s focused on.

A wire in his neck is pulled out at the same time that Elijah tugs on a tube in Connor’s chest.

Connor’s LED switches rapidly between colors before settling on red, his mouth open in a silent scream. 

His whole body tenses for a few long moments, then he collapses into Elijah. 

He’s completely still.

After about a minute, Connor’s LED changes back to blue, and his body comes back to life. He pulls himself off of Elijah. Looking flustered, Connor starts to stutter out an apology.

“It’s perfectly alright,” Elijah assures him. “Besides, watching you climax was quite spectacular.”

Connor smiles and rolls his eyes.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. Now it’s _your_ turn, though.”


End file.
